Godspell Two
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This is my first Godspell fanfic. This is based on Robin's POV, and she really wants to see her friends again.
1. Robin, Jeffrey

**This is my first Godspell fanfic. Be aware that this is a sequel. And this is based on Robin Lamont's POV.** **I just did this show with my friends the last two weeks, and I miss them so much. So I decided to do this. **

That day.

That whole day.

Everything was back to the way it was.

But I miss my friends. Especially our master, who died that one night. And the last thing we know is that we carried him off. And suddenly I'm back...on the streets.

I walked around times square hoping that I hear the horn again, and see one of my friends who plays it.

I know my friends are back to everyday lives, like Jeffrey goes back to driving a taxi, Katie goes back to being a waitress, Joanne goes back to being a ballerina, and even me, I go back to the FAO Schwartz to look at display windows.

I walked over to the old junkyard, with the church right next to it. I noticed the gate was locked...

I looked up on the high fence and decided to climb. I didn't look down. As soon as I get on the top, I climbed down halfway and jumped down.

I looked around to see a car we painted with rainbows, and lightning bolts. I touched it and tears came to my eyes. We worked together and painted on that car. That was so much fun.

As was about to turn to leave, I hear a clanging noise from inside the church. I feel a little scared. There is nobody here except me.

I walked inside and noticed it was dark and dusty like as if no one hasn't been here for many years. I looked around to hear where the noise is coming from. And then I see a man, familiar, with baggy clothes and a raccoon hat on top.

"Jeffrey?!"

"Robin?!"

"Oh my god!" I hugged Jeffrey and kissed him on the cheek! "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," he said.

I was surprised to see one of my friends who's still here. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I needed a place to stay. And then I missed you guys so I stayed here until I wait for someone to come. What are you doing here?"

I said, "I was hoping to see you all again. So I came here."

Jeffrey chuckled, and hugged. I begin laughing. I'm so glad I got to see someone I was friends with.

I let go from the hug. "Where's everyone else?" We walked out of the church and sat in the car.

"Well... Katie moved on. Joanne moved on. Jerry... Well... He's gone too. Lynne, Merrell, Gilmer, and David, I don't know where they all are. I was hoping they would all come back."

"How did you know about Katie and Jerry?" I asked.

"From my taxi, I saw that Katie wasn't at the diner. And as for Jerry, well, I was in an accident with another taxi driver by the parking lot, and then I saw him shot dead."

"Oh no-"

"And Joanne started working on broadway. I found out in the newspaper."

"Oh!"

"Yeah. But I don't know where the others are..."

Jeffrey and I continued to talk about our lives, and the things we remember. Suddenly another voice rang out from the other side of the fence.

"Robin! Jeffrey!"

Ok. Review


	2. Gilmer

Me and Jeffrey turned to see who was calling us. It's our friend Gilmer at the other side of the fence.

"Gilmer," me and Jeffrey shouted in unison.

We both ran to the fence and unlocked the gate (Jeffrey has the key). Gilmer with a smile on her face ran in to hug both of us.

"I never thought I see you again", I said.

"Me neither!" We all hugged, kissed, and then sat down on the ground to talk.

"How did you get here?"

"Well, I was at the modeling thing again", the brunette said sadly, "but it didn't turn out the way it hopped. So I quit, walked around, and remembered you all. So I came here and realized you two are here."

"It's really good to see you again Gilmer," I said.

All three us talked all day. We even talked into sunset. "It's getting dark," Jeffrey noticed the sun was going down.

"Yeah. But I don't want to go back," I said. "I wanna stay and be with you guys."

"Me too," said Gilmer, "I guess we can sleep here just like last time."

"Oh yeah," Jeffery said with a happy and excited expression on his face, "I remember that!"

So we took the door (like we used it as the table) and placed it on the ground. Jeffrey grabbed us blankets so we won't catch a chill from the twilight breeze. The temperature lowers soon as the sun went down.

All three of us laid down heads to heads looking up at the stars with blankets over us.

"I remember the good times we had all in one day," Gilmer said breaking the silence a minute after we laid down.

Jeffrey sighed and puts his hands behind his head, "Yeah. All of the excitement from the fountain. To the stage. To the roof of the twin towers. To the boat. To...pretty much everywhere in this city."

"Can we never forget this," I asked Gilmer and Jeffrey.

"Never," they both said.

I looked up at the stars. "Hey! You see the one that's bright?" I pointed to the bright one.

"No. That one is brighter!" Gilmer pointed to the one a few inches from the one I picked.

"Hey guys," Jeffery called out and pointed out with his finger. "Right by the moon, that one is so bright!"

"Wow", me and Gilmer sighed.

I don't know how long we laid there. It seemed like hours I think. Jeffrey yawned and stretched, "I'm getting tired. Any of you think it's time we hit the sack?"

"Yeah," I said rubbing my eyes, "I'm getting a little tired myself." We all got up, and stretched.

"Hey guys, come to think of it, I wanted to sleep out here. The stars are beutiful," Gilmer said as she stretched her arms.

Jeffrey said, "there is room in the car for us to sleep in."

"Great idea", I said. We took our blankets and got in the car. Gilmer cleaned out the seats and threw the trash out of the car. I sat in the car with me in the passenger seat, Gilmer in the driver seat, and Jeffrey in between us. I put the blankets on all of us after we got comfortable.

"I've never felt so happy in my life", I said. "Having a few of my best friends back!"

"I hope the rest can come," Gilmer said with a yawn, "I wish Joanne, Lynne, and the others were here! I miss them so much!"

"I miss Jesus," I said.

"Me too," said Gilmer sadly.

"Can we stay together. From then on?"

"Well...It's all for the best", Jeffrey said.

Me and Gilmer chuckled. "I'm staying", Gilmer said. "Not just as friends, but more of like a family." Jeffrey said, "yeah, don't worry Robin. I'm staying too."

I hugged and cuddled my friends. I leaned into Jeffrey while holding Gilmer's hand. "Well, I'm going to sleep."

"Me too. Goodnight Jeffrey, goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight Robin, goodnight Gilmer."

"Goodnight Gilmer, (yawn) goodnight Jeffrey."

And I think I fell asleep after that. feeling content and happy that my friends are back together again.


	3. Jerry, Joanne

"Grow grow grow grow grow grow grow grow grow (pop) ohhhhhh (pop) ohhhhhh."

I know that voice anywhere. I opened my eyes with a yawn and I suddenly realized my head was on Jeffrey's shoulder. I pick my head up and turned. Then came face to face with the man with the mustache.

"Jerry!" I hugged him. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm alive", he said.

Jeffrey woke as well. "Robin...Who are you talking t- Jerry!"

"Jeffrey!"

Jeffrey got up out of the car seat to hug. "You're alive?"

"Yep! I was just wounded!" Jerry grinned and said to me, "turn around."

"Why?" I turned around to see the black haired girl with big brown eyes wearing a pink frilly dress.

"Joanne!"

"Robin!" We hugged and laughed at the same time. "I missed you!"

Gilmer back in the car woke up and saw my two friends coming at her. She squealed happily and hugged both of them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I stopped doing what I want. I quit broadway to come here."

"I was hoping you all would be here", said Jerry. "So I got out of the hospital, quit my job, and came here."

I hugged Jerry and kissed him on the cheek. Gilmer looked at Joanne who's wearing her pink frilly dress and a feather on top. "You're still wearing that?"

"I just found it here and put it on. It's like my favorite dress I wore all my life!"

"Have you guys seen Lynne, Merrell, Katie, and David?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Nada," said Jerry.

I put on a sad like smile. Then we had our little love fest, with hugs and kisses saying we miss you and all.

"How about we look around?" I said. "Just like we did before!"

The others agreed and we ran out the gate happy, holding hands and singing day by day over and over again


	4. Katie

We ran to the streets of the city. And it was quiet. So quiet that I can only hear the wind.

"Where is everybody?"

"I don't know," Joanne said looking at the street and suddenly sees someone a block away from us, "wait. I see someone."

And a voice from that figure said, "Oh thank heavens! I missed you guys!" And it's running toward us. More of like skating toward us. It's the girl with short orange hair.

"Katie", I yelled. I ran to her and gave her a hug. All of the others ran to Katie and gave her a hug.

"Katie! I'm so happy to see you", Gilmer said excitedly.

"I'm so happy too," Katie said, "look what I got!" Katie shows off her new skates on her feet.

"Wow! Where did you get them," I asked.

"I figured that those are still my hobby, so I decided to wear them." We both hugged and laughed.

"We're going to look around! Wanna come?"

"Yes! I haven't seen you guys in so long!" I held Katie's hand and skipped while she skates.

The others followed skipping while singing and playing games just like before. As soon as we went to Times Square, there really was nobody here.

"That's strange," Jeffrey said surprised, "There is nobody here except us... Like last time."

"Weird... I'm so sure that we have been called here again," said Jerry puzzled.

"Yeah! Remember how John called us," I asked. The others nodded. "Well, I'm sure that maybe he called us again."

"Yeah. But he's not here," said Jeffrey.

As soon as he said "here", we all hear the horn. The same horn from before called to us.

"Do you guys hear that?" Katie asked. We all nodded turning our heads around to hear where it's coming from

"It sounds like the horn from before," Joanne said looking around.

"I think it's coming from over there," I said pointing to the direction where the sound was at.

We followed the sound, and thought it'll be at the fountain in the park like last time. But no. It's not the fountain, it's something else. It's our boat. We ran to the docks at the port by the boat and guess who I , Merrell, and Lynne on different places of the ship.


	5. David, Lynne, Merrell

"Lynne! David! Merrell!" I ran to the opening part of the boat and went to hug my friends, "I missed you guys!"

Jeffrey hugged Merrell. "How are you?" He said.

"I'm good," said the black afro, "I can't believe everybody's here."

"Yeah. But why are we all here," Katie asked confusedly.

We all turned our heads to look at David.

David said breaking the silence, "I don't know why. I just had this feeling. I don't know why."

"Is it something about master," I asked.

"I don't know," said David, "All it matters now is that everyone's here."

"Well...then we can still sail and clean the place...again," Jeffrey sighed.

We all got to work to clean the deck while Jerry goes up to drive the boat. Joanne, Katie, Lynne, and I picked up brooms to clean the dust while David, and Gilmer get mops to clean the water. Merrell and Jeffrey gets a sweeper and dustpan to clean the tiny particles just like last time.

I was sweeping the deck until I looked out at the view. There was only one person we missed. Our master. I miss him so much. If only I can see him again one last time. I remember the times he spent with us. The laughs, the love, and how he encourages us. I just miss him so much. So did everyone else. I really wish he's here, next to me. It is now not the same without him.

I smelled the salty scent from the water as it flown through the breeze and the waves crashing in the distance. I hummed day by day softly to myself. And did the gesture to myself. My heart sank. I can feel tears coming to my eyes. I put my hands on the railing and let the breeze blow my hair.

Suddenly I jumped as the boat rocked back and forth. Everyone fell to the ground. Jerry tried to keep it in control, and back on balance. I tried to stay back from the railing and then another rock, I went over the edge of the boat, and fell. Overboard.

I screamed as I fell, and as I touched the water, I tried to hold my breath. I was under I swam up to surface. There is only one problem. I can't swim. I finally came up to the surface to breath. I gasped and screamed, "HELP! Help me! Please!"

I heard Gilmer and Jeffrey screaming my name. It sounds muffled with water in my ears, and I think I swallowed some water because I felt like I'm drowning as I gasped and cried for help.

I hear everyone screaming "man overboard" and I see a life ring Joanne and Merrell was holding and then dropped it in.

Suddenly I hear something right behind me, I turned my head and see a big tug of wave coming toward me. I gasped and screamed.

Gilmer screamed, "ROBIN!"

Everyone began screaming at once. I still can't swim, the wave is surrounding me. Before it crashed. I see a figure far from here. I'm not sure what it was but it's coming toward me. I can't tell if it's a person. My vision is really blurry. I closed my eyes and the wave come on top of me, the weight of the wave over the head had knocked me under.

As I was about to drown, something grabbed my hand. I looked up and see something blue grabbing me. I can't tell if it's a shark or a fish biting me. But I don't feel teeth. All I feel is a hand grabbing me. My vision is still blurry, and I felt as if I'm passing out. The last I saw is that it pulled me up and I fell unconscious.


	6. Caring

I awoke to a soft shushing, and some voices I can hear.

"Look, she's waking up!" I hear Gilmer saying quietly.

I opened my eyes slowly and see my friends hovering over me, fussing, and saying if I felt better. I put my hand on the forehead. "What happened?"

"Well," Katie started, "you fell overboard, and you nearly drowned. Thank goodness the life ring saved you."

"The life ring?" I asked.

"Yeah. You were about to drown, but then we found you in the life ring that Joanne dropped in," said Jeffrey.

It took a minute or about 50 seconds to remember what happened before. When I fell. When I saw a wave. And the hand.

"Wait. Something grabbed me. A hand grabbed me," I began shaking with excitement.

"Robin, you've had a very scary adventure. You even gave us a fright," Gilmer said in a mother like voice.

I began to shiver. It's so cold. "How long was I out," I asked with teeth chattering.

Merrell already got up and took a blanket from one side if the room and gave it to me.

"Only just a few minutes," Merrell answered as he wrapped it around me.

"Also, where am I?" And then I looked down to see I'm not wearing my clothes. "What am I wearing?"

"Relax child," Lynne said as she soothes me, "we found you comfortable dry clothes. You're clothes are wet. We put them over there." She pointed to my wet and wrinkled clothes. "And also, you're in the ship's cabin."

Katie opened her bag, and pulled out a canteen.

I was looking at it. "What's that?"

"You might need some food. Just to get you're strength back."

"Why?" I asked with confused expression on my face.

"Well... You know how the ocean is sometimes dirty? Or clean? Especially in this area. You must've swallowed some of it. So you're getting a cold," Lynne said rubbing my forehead, and then the smile disappeared from her face and puts her hand on my forehead. "Robin, you're burning up."

"What?" Then I sneezed.

"Bless you," Gilmer smiled as Katie handed the canteen to me. "When I worked at the diner as a waitress, I sometimes like to watch chefs make soup. I've been watching and I followed their recipe. This is chicken noodle." And she handed me a spoon.

I took the spoon and looked in the canteen of soup and back at Katie. I'm hungry though. So I took a taste on some of it. I smiled gently and took another spoonful.

"Do you like it," Katie asked.

I took another spoonful and moaned. It tastes so good.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jeffrey said smiling.

I finished the soup, every last drop.

Jerry came in the door. "Guys, I think we're lost."

"WHAT?!" We all were in alarm.

"I don't know why. But I can't find the city from here," Jerry said sadly, "but I'll try my best."

"I'll help," Merrell said, "feel better Robin," and then he left.

Jeffrey kissed my forehead and Gilmer stroked my hair. "You need rest," she said. "As soon as you wake up. You'll be better soon."

Joanne, Lynne, Katie and David quietly left after they said "feel better."

Gilmer laid me down and draped a blanket on top of me.

I began to feel tired, looking like I haven't slept in a while. I tried my hardest to stay awake. Jeffrey came over to me and said, "I'll be out on the deck if you need me. We're going to leave you in peace."

Gilmer was continuing to stroke my hair and said, "I promise you'll get better after a nap. We love you."

After she said that, my eyes drifted shut, and let sleep take over me.


	7. Master

I wasn't sure how long was I asleep. But all I know is that someone is stroking my cheek.

"Mmmm... Jeffrey? Glimer?" I opened my eyes and noticed another person was stroking.

"I'm so happy you're alright," the person said.

I looked up to see who the person was. The voice was familiar. So familiar. And the figure has Afro. A heart on the forehead. And a superman shirt with straps of his suspenders.

I can't believe my eyes.

"Master?"

He nodded.

"You're alive!" I hugged him. Tears are streaming from my eyes. I can't believe he's alright. I can't believe he's alive.

Master hugged me back tightly, and kisses me on the top of my head, smiling and chuckling.

"Yes. But only for a little while. I have to go back to be with father in heaven," Master said.

"You're leaving us again?" A smile disappeared from my face.

"Yes. But don't worry. We all will be together again, and you should be happy," Master said.

"Happy? How can we all be happy when you're going to leave us again?" I asked.

"I died to make up the wrong things anyone has done." Master kissed my forehead.

"You sacrificed for us? Why?"

"Because I love you," Master said as he draped a blanket over me. "Also, I saved you from drowning."

"You saved me?" Master nodded and stroked my hair.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

"Love others as much as I love you!"

"If you're leaving. How will my friends believe me?"

"They will," Master said as he hugged and rocked me back and forth.

"I wish my friends can see you." I began to tear.

"They will soon."

I cried as I hug. I forgot to say goodbye to him, I must've cried to sleep because I woke up to someone else's voice.

"Robin. Robin! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Gilmer sitting nearby stroking my forehead. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I am... I mean. No."

"Robin. What's wrong. You were crying in your sleep. I stayed here the whole time. Though Jeffrey said we should leave you. But I talked him out of it," Gilmer said worried.

How can she be here, when it's just me and our teacher. Since she said that she stayed here...

"You mean. This is all a dream?" Robin said.

"Well...yeah." Confused, Gilmer takes out another canteen of soup.

"I had a dream... That... Ugh...never mind. You'll never understand," I said giving up.

"Of course I understand," Gilmer said, "Robin. You're my best friend! We love each other. I believe you!" She hugged and kissed me.

Fine. I'll talk about it.

"I had a dream that I saw Master."

"You saw who?"

"I saw our Master. He was here. In the room. He lives."

"Are you sure?" Gilmer gave me the canteen and a spoon.

"I know it's a dream. But I swear. It felt real!" I said tears rushing from my eyes. "You have to believe me."

"I do. But it's a dream. That's all."

I began to cry. I put the canteen on the floor and put hands over my eyes.

Gilmer looked as if she felt bad. She wrapped one arm around me and said, "I still believe you."

Jeffrey came in and said, "good news. We found our way to the city. Robin? Are you ok?" He came to me and hugged as I cry.

"She saw Master in her dream. She thought that he's alive at first. But it's all a dream," said Gilmer sadly.

Jeffrey hugged me again and kissed me on the side of my head and said, "I believe you. It's ok. We'll see him again soon. Very soon."

"I wish to see him again," I hiccuped through tears.

"Me too Robin. Me too."


	8. Cheer up Robin

We all got off the boat and onto the docks. I wish I can smile. But I can't. I just miss our master.

Gilmer and Jeffrey tried their best to make me smile. But there is nothing.

We went back to the junkyard and as soon as we got through the gate, I ran into the church, and sat in the corner.

I hear my friends having a conversation about me.

"She's taking this pretty hard," Katie said, "but at least her fever broke."

"That's a good thing she's all better. But I feel bad still," Jerry said sadly.

"Ok. We need to put a smile on Robin's face. Any ideas?" Jeffrey asked. They all thought of ideas that would help.

Gilmer: "bake her a cake?"

Katie: "roller skates? She can have mine!"

Jerry: "another boat ride?"

Lynne: "playing a game?"

Merrell: "sitting in trees?"

Jeffrey shouted, "I know!" He clasped his hands over his mouth so that I can't hear. They put heads together and talked softly.

Meanwhile I sat here all curled up in a ball and cried. And cried. Then I hear someone coming in.

"Robin? Robin? Where are you?"

I keep myself quiet. I really want to be alone for now.

"Robin? Rob- oh there you are!"

I looked up to Jeffrey here with Katie following.

"Robin. We decided to take you on a field trip."

"Where are we going now?" I asked, "whatever it is. I'm not going." As I said that, I lowered my head.

Katie says, "Robin. Our friends are all ready there. C'mon."

Jeffrey put a blindfold over my eyes and they both guided me out of the junkyard, and to this place I know. I was hoping for the roof of the twin towers (which we danced on.)

They took my blindfold off, and I looked at the sign and realized I'm at the cherry lane theatre.

I remember being here. That was so much fun. My friends acting out during a parable there. That was actually funny when Jerry mixed up with lines, having old movies on the screen, and all.

We walked inside to the theater. The room in the theatre is a little small along with a small screen on the stage. Like we used last time. And we sat down in the audience seats. Our friends are still in the chairs too.

"What's going on?" I asked.

No one said anything. But the only answer I got is that Lynne went to the camera to rotate the handle. David went to sit at the piano and started to play music. And Jerry, Jeffrey, and Merrell ran on the stage to get ready.

Katie sat next to me in the audience seats. I was about to ask what's going on. But then David started, "once upon a time! There lived a man who had two sons!"

They're telling a story. This happened to be one of my favorites! It was actually fun doing this! Doing some narration at some point. But it was very entertaining by showing old movies on the screen. And the music along with it.

Jeffrey, Jerry, and Merrell came on the stage and shouted "HEY!"

I smiled a little bit. They did the same as last time. Then afterwards they made it even funnier when Jerry messed up his lines...Again. I smiled as they say their lines in a funny way. And then when Jerry bonked Merrell and Jeffrey's heads and then they kneeled and hugged each other, Jerry says, "Them my boys!"

And we all clapped happily. The boys took a bow and then ran off the stage.

I continued to clap until they all came to me.

Katie asked, "How do you feel now Robin? Any better?"

I looked at others with a smile and then I shrugged. "I guess."

The others smiled. And I stood up, and walked out the theatre.

We stopped as Lynne asked, "What do we do now?"


	9. Camping

"It's up to Robin," Gilmer says as she came next to me, "what do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know... What you want to do?"

We all looked at each other thinking, until Merrell said, "a camp out?"

We looked at him in silence, then we put on our "great idea" expression on our faces.

"That sounds great," Jeffrey said breaking silence, "but we slept outside before."

"I meant as in other places. Like the park," the black afro said to him.

Katie questioned, "Is that even legal to do that?"

"Well, was it legal to dance on the roof of the World Trade Center," Jeffrey asked her, "or getting baptized in the fountain."

"Well, it does sound like a great idea," I said cheerfully.

"I have a tent," David said with excitement, "let's go!"

We're all now in Central Park, right at the meadow. David, Merrell, and Jerry got to work to set up one tent for a few people. And Katie, Gilmer, and Lynne set up another. We all thought it would be boy tent and girl tent. But we debated on having groups. So right now in one tent is Lynne, Jerry, Joanne, David, and Merrell. And in the other tent, is Gilmer, me, Jeffrey, and Katie.

As soon as we're done, we all got inside our tents to get settled. In one tent, there was grunting and shouting, because there were five people. But in my group tent, we're fine, because there's only four of us. Our tents are small.

We all took out sleeping bags and laid them out with pillows. (We went to the junkyard first to get the stuff.)

As soon as we're done, we all came out slowly.

Jeffrey shouted, "hey look!" And he pointed. I turned around to see the sunset. We all gasped in awe. The sun is halfway down, pink clouds covering the light blue sky like two different colors of cotton candy mixed together.

I sat on the grass to watch it. Joanne sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. Soon everyone sat down beside me. I watched the sunset thinking. I still miss our master. I wish he's here for real. Not just in a dream. I thought I felt better before. But I still never forgot about him and what happened back at the ship.

As the sun went down, the stars begin to come out. We all laid down to look at the stars, just like what Gilmer and Jeffrey and I did last night.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

"Yeah?" The others asked in unison.

"I'm happy that we all came back together again." I turned my head to see David smiling happily.

"Can we all stay together as a family?"

"Of course," Lynne said, "I'm never leaving you!"

"Neither would I," Jerry said.

"Ok," Jeffrey said putting his hand up, "all in favor of staying together as a family, and never leave. Say 'I'."

We all said 'I's.

David stood up and stretched. "I think it's about time we head inside," he said tiredly.

"Yeah," Merrell said. "Night guys," he said to us and crawled into the tent following David.

"Night."

Lynne got up with Jerry. "See you all in the morning!" And she also went into the tent with Jerry following.

"Night guys," I said. Then I continued to look up at the stars. "Jeffrey? Where's the one that you found last night?"

I hear him say, "I forgot. It was by the moon..."

"I was going to... Never mind." I give up.

Katie got up and sighed wearily, "I'm going to turn in. Night you guys! See you in the morning!"

"Night Katie," Jeffrey said as she left and Joanne stood up to bidding us "goodnight." And left. So now it's only Gilmer, Jeffrey, and me.

Jeffrey said to me in a soft voice, "what was it that your going to do?"

Fine. I'll tell him. "I was going to make a wish on that star."

"Oh. Ok," Jeffrey said wrapping his one arm around my upper back. I felt warm by Jeffrey as he pulled me close for a hug. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. I'm happy that I had fun, but I felt sad still. On the inside. But he'll come around. I know he'll come. Soon.

Jeffrey released his arm. "We should probably get to bed. It's getting late. Gil? C'mon." Gilmer who was laying next to us didn't move. "Gil?" Jeffrey snapped his fingers in front of her face and her eyes snapped open.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I must've dozed off," Gilmer yawned and rubbed her eyes. Jeffrey chuckled and gently, he puts his arms around her and carried her to the tent. I followed Jeffrey inside the tent. I see that Katie was fast asleep already in her sleeping bag.

Jeffrey carefully put a very tired Gilmer in her sleeping bag. Jeffrey kissed her forehead and whispered, "sleep tight Gil."

I crawled into my own sleeping bag as Jeffrey went into his. I turned off the lantern that was lit at the corner of the tent.

Jeffrey laid down and sighed, "Night Robin."

"Night Jeffrey."

It was the middle of the night. And I have been tossing and turning. I can't sleep. Though my body is tired, but my brain is wide awake. I keep thinking from the past events from before. It was quiet. Well almost, because I can hear snoring with a whistle. I swear it's coming from Jeffrey. I tried to get my brain to shut down. But it didn't work. Maybe a walk will get my brain tired. So I got up, without disturbing others. I quietly opened the tent and crawled outside.

**Ok. This is like the longest chapter I made in my life. I need help for future chapters. PM or review any setting ideas! Anywhere beside NYC. Any place! ****And btw, I love Gilmer and Jeffrey together.**


	10. Tiger

****It's so dark out here. And cold. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. I was a few feet from the tent by the trees. As I walked, I hear a soft gentle breeze blowing through my hair. I stood here and looked at the stars again.

I hear a twig crack from the bushes right by me. I turned to see nothing. I thought I heard something. Now I'm afraid. So afraid. I was about to turn and run and then suddenly I bumped into someone.

I fell to the ground scared. I was about to scurry away. But the figure said, "Robin! Robin! It's ok! It's me!" I looked up to see Gilmer reaching her hand. I took her hand and stood up.

"What are you doing out here so late?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to walk. What are you doing out here?" I asked as I brushed the dirt off of me.

"I heard the zipper close and it woke me up. And I realized you were gone. So I followed you," Gilmer said as we began to walk.

"I was scared. I heard something coming from the bush over there." I pointed to the bush that stood still.

"It might be an animal," Gilmer said quietly.

Maybe it is...

"Well. We should get back inside. C'mon," she said. As I turned. I hear the same noise again. "That's the noise. It's coming from over there." I walked over to the bush to see what it was. Before I knew it. A figure popped up out of nowhere behind the bush. We both gasped and was about to scream. But it put it's hands on our mouths.

"It's alright! Don't scream! It's only me!"

I calmed down for a moment. That voice. Again. That voice was familiar. But I can't see who it is. It's so dark.

"It's alright. Calm down. Don't be afraid." Until the moon shined through his blonde curls of his fro.

Me and Gilmer looked at each other and back to the figure.

"Master?"

He nodded.

I can't believe it! He's alive! He's back! For real! And this time Gilmer sees him too!

Gilmer gasped and then softly touched the 'S' of the shirt and then came closer to hug our master. Tears went down her eyes. The master also pulled her into a hug, smiling.

I came in for a hug as well. More of like a group hug. After a minute. I released my grip and Gilmer said drying her eyes, "I can't believe it! You're back!"

The master smiled gently and said, "I found someone who really wants to see you!" And then he held up a little tiger. It's Gilmer's tiger puppet.

Gilmer gasped, "my tiger!" And took the puppet and hugged it tightly. "Thank you master!"

"You're welcome."

As Gilmer continued to hug it, she slipped her hand in the puppet and made it hug back.

"Master? Is this... A dream?" I asked. This has got to be real. This can't be a dream.

"It doesn't really matter if it's a dream, or not," the master said, "all it matters now is that I'm happy to see you both again."

"I wish the others can see you," Gilmer said happily.

"They will," the master said to her, "very soon. Right now you both should get back inside."

Gilmer suddenly said, "Wait. I really want to stay out here for a little longer. Can we?"

"Can we," I said quietly with excitement.

The master chuckled and said, "well... Alright!"

We sat down on the grass to talk. I'm so happy to see him again. Even Gilmer is. She is so happy to be reunited with her two best friends. All three (well four) of us talked throughout the night under the shining moonlight.

**So, right** **now I was going to stop here in about 2 weeks, because I'm gonna do the regents (boooo). So I might be busy. I can possibly send another chapter right in between. Right now, I need to know how it is, and I still need help for setting ideas for future chapters.**


End file.
